The Assassin
by ItsKid
Summary: AN: Hah! I changed the title-Killing wasn't her choice. It'd never been her passion to do such a cruel thing. Every day she wakes up...stared in the mirror and saw the monster she'd become. When she was assigned to kill three men during her 12-day cruise trip, will she do it? Or will she find someone that can stop her?
1. Chapter 1

**I got this…dream…a weird one…Okay, fine! Remember The Black Widow from the Avengers? She gave the idea for this. I have no bad intentions and/or such. I just thought it'll be a ****_nice_**** story. I do have some 'cool' thinking for this story so…I think small hint of what will happen throughout the story's okay for this chapter. Well, the summary sorta says it all. Enjoy?**

_Killing_ wasn't her choice. It'd never been her passion to do such a cruel thing.

But it is her profession.

Before this, she was an honored student, graduated, all the achievements we imagine we could have, she had it. A bright future was already written for her but she pushed it all away as jobs are getting harder to find and get during this so-called modern era. Then, _they_ found her. Trained since the age of six, a few people had noticed of what she's capable of. These certain people had offered her…jobs. They also begged and pleaded and offered her a salary that she cannot refuse. With all the things going on in her life right now, she has no other choice left but to accept.

"I…I swear I wont do it again," the kneeling man in his late thirties begged to her. His dark green eyes stared at her in fear. He was scarred to death as any other of her victims does. His face was already red in blood.

"Like hell you will!" she screamed directly to the poor man's ear while stomping her boot down to the man's back making him crashing face-first to the ground. "Now tell me Tom, what have you done with the money," she questioned, coldly.

The man, Tom whined helplessly as she waited patiently for an answer. "Come on Tommy boy…I don't have all day. Let me make this simple for you…" she pulled out her gun from her pocket…Yes, her pocket. She found it better then just tucking it behind her or in her purse. "…I'm going to count 'till five. Tell me what did you do with the money, who you work for and I'll set you free. If you don't, you die. So, one."

She started to count. Tom shuddered, unsure of what to do or say. She pointed the gun to his head before counting the next cardinal number of his life, "Two."

"Wait, okay! The m-money…I…I sent it t-to them." He manage to tell her.

"Who's them?"

Silence.

"Three."

Tom quickly became alert hearing her count. "P…please. I have a wife and kids," he told her hoping she would buy it and let him free but all he gets was her amused laughter.

"Hah! Wife and kids? Seriously Tom, you're concerned about them _now_. If you really do care about them then why cheat on your wife for _Christine_?" Her unmerciful statement made him glance at her with disbelief.

"How did you-" he wanted to ask the question which was already at the tip of his tongue but he was stopped as she stomped behind him for the second time making him groan in pain. Nobody and I mean _nobody_ knew about his affair with Christine so how does this….this stranger, a woman he never met before knew about his personal life?

"Four! The clock is ticking Tom. Who are _them_? What did they do with the money?"

"They…they used the money for themselves. For their business." He slowly explained.

"Good Tom. You're cooperating. So…what's the name of this 'magnificent' company?" she questioned again but he kept quiet, "Wow, you got guts! They must've paid you a fortune to keep your mouth shut. Just tell me who the hell these people are and I'll let you free. Don't make me get to five." She pulled down the safety lock this time making a loud click sound that echoed around the abandon factory,

"Levesque's," Tom muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"The Levesque's. They paid me to transfer the money to their account…that's it. I swear that's all I know…"

She smiled wickedly, satisfied by his answer and remove her foot off him. "Thank you so much Tom." She told him, sweetly now. "Now get out of here."

He quickly rushed to his feet and limped to the exit. "Thank you," he muttered to her shakily before limping away with both hands supporting his back. His spine must've broke. She did kicked him with her brand new heels as if the heels were made out of solid metal!

_Done for the day_. She whispered to her herself as Tom slowly faded to the exit. Another finished mission. Her boss will be absolutely proud of her. Not only does she found the culprit, she also had found out the name of the company that was longed to be known by the person she worked for.

She snapped once she heard Tom crying for help. Out loud… That's not a smart thing to do. Especially when you just got oppressed by Stephanie McMahon. He wasn't out of the building yet but he is in her shooting range. Idiot. Instincts took over, as she aim and pulled the trigger to his direction. The bullet went straight through his heart. Instantly, a lifeless Tom collapsed to the ground.

"That's not a smart thing to do Tom," she said with a wicked chuckle. How stupid are men now days! Deep down, she was glad to kill him. Other than the fact that he would call the cops, he's not going to break his wife's heart and go back to that slut of his. Bastard. That's one of things she love about her job.

She fished her cell phone from her purse which she had retrieved on the floor and scrolled down the contacts until she found the name she wanted and hit dial. It beeped a few times until a man picked up and greet her.

"Hey…I got the answers you want,"

**Yea..this one is also quite short. Love it? Hate it to death? Continue? Don't continue? Drop a review and let me know. Sorry for any typos and/or grammar mistakes. **

**Oh, and Happy Holidays! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry for not updating. Got a little problem with the internet. I'm sitting at McDonalds right now, posting this LoL! **

Stephanie's heels clacked loudly as it made contact to the polished marble floor. The echoes of it got the attention of the whole lobby, especially the men, who are practically staring at her while ladies kept glancing at her outfit. It was normal day for her this morning until her client, Dennis, summoned her to his office. The question; 'What do he want now?' repeated itself in her head after his call.

"Good morning Miss McMahon," the receptionist greeted politely as she walk passed her. She gave her a slight nod and a smile and continued her way to the elevators and pressed for the top floor. Dennis, was just one of her Dad's billionaire business associate and best friend who found out her sinful service and will pay huge amounts of money for her to get the job done. Vince, at first was furious when he knew what his daughter's occupation and tried to stop her but after a while, he was a part of her job when he'd offered her service to his friend's for favours, gifts, dealings for the sake of his business. Selfish could be the word to describe Vince McMahon but he knew his daughter was okay with it…is she?

The elevator dinged, indicating the she'd arrived the top floor. The metal doors swung open and off she went to the route to Dennis' office. She remembered her first visit here a year ago. He paid her big bucks and his targets are all criminals which made her a little at ease.

"Mr. Haywire is expecting you. You can go straight in." His secretary noted as she reached the end of the hallway. She thanked her and went to knock trice to his office door before hearing a, "Come in." from the other side.

"Good Morning Dennis." She greeted before shutting the door close and walked towards his desk. The only light source in the dull spacious room was the floor to ceiling window which overlooked the entire city. There was a leather couch at one corner and a door to an adjoining bathroom at another. Rows of shelves that were screwed on walls were filled with various books and a few photos of him and his clients and a picture of him and a woman, his wife and kids at the top of the Empire State building.

Dennis Haywire looked up at her between his spectacles after hearing that familiar voice. "Stephanie! Thank you for coming. Please, have a seat," he gestured at one of two swivel chairs opposite him and his desk. Without hesitation, Stephanie approached it and sat. She noticed that Dennis's features are a little cheery than the last time she saw him.

"You seemed happy today. Is it about the Tom Peers case?"

His eyes widen at the sound of his name. She must've been reading his mind, "It is! What you did last week, was terrific! We finally got the name of the company that stole our money. Your father was right when he told me you could get the job done. He must be proud."

"Well, it is my occupation for now. Oh, and thank you for the money you sent me." Stephanie stated. After she told Dennis the answers he want, Dennis didn't think twice about paying her a whooping twenty grand. And she's fine with it. The richer the client, the more the payment.

"So, how's my son David? I heard he went on a date with you a few days ago." Queried Dennis.

Stephanie let out a heavy sigh. _Why now?!_ She'll do anything, _anything_ for him to change the topic. If this meeting is all about her and David, she swear she'll jump through that window. David Haywire, son of Dennis Haywire, had been asking her out since forever. She could still remember him bringing brightly red roses to her house and would kneel on one knee just to ask her to go to prom in their high school years. She declined at first but Vince had pushed her to do it. "David is…..a very interesting man." And _I'm not looking forward to see him again_, she silently thought. Its not like she hate him or something. David is sweet, kind, romantic, undoubtedly good-looking, filthy rich…and he's being too nice to her and I mean_ too_ nice to her which always made her a little uncomfortable when he's around. With the force of her father, she'd accepted David's date which actually gone pretty well. A five star restaurant, expensive wine and he sent her home.

"He certainly is." He hesitated. "He was eager to ask you out, you know."

"Yeah, I know. He's sweet guy." That statement was not a lie, "So, why do you called?"

When those words fell from her lips, it was his turn to let out a sigh. "Stephanie, the reason I called you here is because I want you to do another favour for me." He bent down and pulled out a drawer under his desk and took a particular piece of yellow post-it before handing it to her. She know exactly by then what is this meeting about and accepted the piece of paper from Dennis. She red the paper silently. Three names were written on it…all males. A sigh escaped her lips before calmly turning back to Dennis. "I thought I've told you that I'm not doing this job anymore."

Her words practically tore Dennis apart. He was hoping that Stephanie would continue working for him, "I remember what you've said. Just do this for me for one last time. One last kill."

"There are three names on this list,"

"Even so, just do me one last favour," he begged.

"Dennis…I can't…"

"One last time Stephanie," This time it was the voice of another man. A familiar voice to the two. Somewhere in the office, out came Vince McMahon himself. As he approached them, Stephanie knew he'd been listening. These two are best friends for God's sake! Vince must've hide before she came in.

"Dad?" that was her greeting. She was still shocked seeing her Dad here.

Vince smiled at his daughter before taking a seat next to her. Dennis had the same grin on his face too. "Like I said, make it the last. I'm proud of you when you told me you wanted to stop but these people…" Vince pointed at the paper, "…are a threat to the family and to both of our business. And I'm sure you don't want our company and the family to fall apart."

Stephanie sat in silence, thinking. She's willing to do anything to ensure the safety of her family and keeping the company on track but the risks are just….high.

"Fine. I'll do it." She said reluctantly. The two men watching her both gave a wicked smile, so does Stephanie. Maybe one last mission wont do any harm. "So, what do you want me to do?" she asked.

Dennis sat back on his chair and took out a brochure in between the files on his desk. He place it on his desk before sliding it forward to Stephanie.

"How does a cruise to the Caribbean seas sounds to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't you sigh at me Steph, he's taking you on a cruise!" Her best friend, Trish exclaimed in excitement. It's been a good ten hours since the meeting with Dennis and his special guest, the one and only Vince McMahon himself. She'd spent the whole day figuring out plans and canceling plans after that. Eventually, she went home and as always and Trish was expecting news from her as soon as she got home. She went fanatical when Stephanie told her about her meeting earlier. Trish Stratus, best friend, fellow accomplice and supposed secretary, have always been her best mate. They went to the same high school, the same college and they shared an apartment together other than sharing secrets. Their fathers are of course, best friends too. She's also known as the best female computer hacker in Connecticut.

"Yeah, and he wants me to kill people on that ship. I told him before that I wanted to quit but Dennis's been working with Dad so…"

Trish turned her gaze from her laptop to Stephanie who was finishing her dinner, "Oh c'mon Steph, don't tell me that you didn't enjoy doing all this," she hesitated, "Oh, and Maggie from the Joan's called today. She said there's this lawyer who lives uptown and she wants you to-"

"Nope. I wont do it." Stephanie spoke before placing her dinner plate into the sink making a soft cling sound. She leaned back against the refrigerator with her hands crossed and continued, "After these three, no more killing. No more. I'm tired of it. Tell Maggie I'm sorry. And I only kill bastards and assholes Trish," _Or maybe ungrateful stupid bitches. _She thought and laughed.

Trish joined her after and held up the yellow post-it Dennis gave Stephanie hours ago between her fingers. "And I bet Dennis told you that these people _are_ bastards and assholes," She gestured at the paper. Trish smiled as Stephanie shrugged and said 'maybe' but her friend knew better. That means yes. "Hah! That leaves you no choice but to go I mean just look at the brochure. Only high standard people are allowed. There's a spa, an Olympic sized pool, spacious cabins, a casino…this is luxury Steph! When was the last time you went on a vacation?"

Silence. Apart from the fact that Vince is her father and Dennis is her client, she really craved for this vacation they offered. The reward was just…wonderful and thrilling. She could imagine herself alone sunbathing under the sun facing the ocean with the warm breeze.

"Exactly! You should be grateful Steph. And oh my God, only the rich can get in so maybe you'll meet some billionaire guys and- ''

"Trish!" Stephanie yelled, stopping her, fearing where this conversation will head to. Her eyes widen to her direction just to gave her the memo that she's not interested in that subject. "I am exited for it, its just…well I got work to do in between that. And I'm sorry, I'm not ready for a relationship now."

"Really?" Trish asked in a jokey tone. She's not ready? What a load of garbage! "Remind me. What happened to Kyle?" She questioned.

"Pervert. I dumped him."

"Sid?"

"He's an idiot. I killed him already remember?" For a moment there, Stephanie thought about herself finding him with another woman. What an ugly memory. She killed him two days after in the other woman's apartment.

"Oh yeah. What a waste, he's good with rifles. What about Terry Miller?"

"It didn't work out. We're still friends."

"David Haywire?"

"Too nice,"

Trish leaned back to her chair and made a weird look knowing very well her friends' attitude on this particular subject. Her past boyfriends are all literally criminals. With the exception of Dennis of course. Kyle steals, Sid's a manipulator, Terry has his own gang down south and David is just a normal business man. He's too innocent to be bad. It's better for her to have a companion that have a clean record…that's what Trish suggested but to Stephanie, it didn't clicked. She felt nothing when she went out with him the other night. He's nothing but a friend. A really good friend.

"Whatever you say Steph. As your buddy, I'm just going to tell you that I believe that one day you'll find your companion. Poor David, almost committing suicide just to ask you out," She joked.

Stephanie snorted and joked back, "Poor David for realizing that I'm not interested" She hesitated for a few seconds, scanning the analog clock hanging on a wall opposite her, "It's almost eleven. Are you done?"

"Yup, a little buffering and…Done!" Besides being her best friend and a pro hacker, Trish can also be named as Stephanie's partner in crime. She volunteered as her informant as she is an expert in finding a lot of things just with a click of a button. From cracking passwords to swiping bank accounts, Trish is the perfect person to do so. This actually helped Stephanie a lot during operations and solving cases. This process also get her to know more about her victims. How are they like? What are their dislikes? Married or not? Deserve to die? To live? How will living hell change your future? Those are the things she usually ask herself. Trish's also responsible of the information stating that Tom Peers was cheating on his wife. Stephanie pushed herself from the fridge and walked towards Trish to the kitchen counter before sitting beside her on one of the high polished bar stools. Trish adjusted her laptop so they both can see the screen. "Okay, Dennis assigned you two regular kill and one mission. Your first man is Gary Richard Dome." She clicked on a tab which immediately shows a full screen picture of a man in his late fifties. His eyes were chocolate brown and he's almost grey-haired but you can still see the blacks. Plump, for a tall man. "Age; Fifty-six years old. He's divorce…twice…"

"Twice?! That's it, he'll absolutely die. Any kids?"

"There are. Five of them. All grown up so I think that wont be a problem right?" Stephanie shrugged at her question. As Trish spoke she changed the pictures of him with a new one on her laptop. There's a picture of him on a yacht, fishing. His own yacht they suppose. There're pictures of him with a woman (probably one of his ex-wives), pictures of him and his children, pictures of him with his boss "Born in California, just got kicked out by Plates and Co. and now working with the Orion's as the company's most trusted advisor. He's also dating a financial expert now, Lisa Crete. He's a total cat person with eight Persians in his house... Not much. What did he do?" She asked.

"Well, Dennis said he almost blew up one of the mines in South America. His team manage to stop him but he got away before they could catch him."

"Hmm. Makes sense why Dennis wants him dead. Moving on…" Trish double clicks on another tab. A few seconds later, out came pictures of another man. Trish clicked on one of the pictures and showed a pic of a man with a Jelly-Bean mascot. He was tall and thin with dark brown eyes and silky black hair. He looked a little younger than his age and healthier than what Stephanie had in mind. "Next is Lionel Brewer…Forty-nine years-old. Now living in New Mexico. Married. No kids. Hates broccolis. He works with the Fallens as the CEOs right hand man. Hey, doesn't your brother hates this company."

She nodded in agreement, "He does. In fact, my Dad's company also had trouble with this guy. He's a pro hacker too. Leo here cracks security and account systems a lot for kicks. He did a lot of damage to them. Dad and Dennis teamed up to put him on the list. To be frank, I'm not surprised at all. Do you have any information of them on the cruise? Cabin number? Classes?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I just hacked the cruise' system into the guest list. Don't worry, I'll print it out for you. Cabin number, type of package and chosen accommodations, done. We'll talk about that later. I think I have a copy of the ship's plan somewhere…"

"You missed one"

Her words reminded Trish that there is one more victim she hadn't showed. The third victim. "Oh, right!" Quickly, Trish closed a few tabs and clicked on a waiting window and out came a picture of a man standing at the balcony of his house or hotel. Probably enjoying the view. The man in the picture was…gorgeous! His pinstripe fits perfectly on his muscular frame which actually made him look good. He have golden blonde hair and the most amazing pair of hazel eyes she'd ever seen.

"Steph?" For a moment there Stephanie was staring at the picture on the screen. Who is this guy?

"Steph?"

Ignoring Trish, she kept looking at the picture. Who. The question repeated itself in her head. She didn't even get his name. _Damn it!_ She thought while putting some sense in her head. What the hell is she doing? She's not suppose to gawk at a man who will be killed by her!

"Steph!" Trish shouted, snapping her friend off from whatever she's thinking. Somehow, she kinda knew what she had in mind. "Eye-catching isn't he?" Trish teased.

Stephanie rolled her eyes in annoyance, quickly forgetting the minute before but the number one question was still stuck in her mind. Even though she knew his name as she'd red the paper before, she just needed to be sure. "Who is he?"

Trish laughed at her sudden question but then saw Stephanie looking dead serious, "Sorry. Hmm…avoiding the question eh? Never mind. Last but not least, a guy named Paul Michael Levesque. He works with the Levesque's, the company Tom mentioned. His father is the chairman. Their company have a handful of branches all across the States and Europe. These people are bloody rich. I've checked that their assets are more than your Dad's and Dennis's…Combined! I've also checked twice on the list and Dennis want you to kill his son. "

"Dennis said these guys are enemies of Dad. They steal, they cheat…They stole five hundred million from Dad. He wants it back. What about his son?

"You're going to love this. He's thirty years old. Originally from New Hampshire, now living in France. When he was single, he was crowned bachelor of the year, twice. Now he's dating supermodel and fashion designer, Veruca Pettigrew."

"Veruca Pettigrew? As in that bitch who designed that dress you wore on Zack's birthday?" Stephanie asked before remembering that hideous(to her) dress she wore. Yeah sure, the design was great but the cuttings? Not good at all! Veruca to her knowledge is half English and half Russian. A good mixture for a supermodel. She always wondered why Trish's a fan of her collections.

"Yes. That Veruca Pettigrew. Steph whatever you do _please_ don't kill her. I'm waiting for the next winter collection. I know that the dress doesn't look good and stuff but her designs are cool. However, if you want to get the money back from him, you might not want to have her around…" she trailed, looking around the paper filled counter top.

"Why is that?"

Trish turned to her puzzled face. "Veruca has an unknown but true history of stealing. I doubt that she's in love with this guy. Before him, she dated another man who owns a recording studio and six months later, she swept his account clean. He knew she took it. He went bankrupt, but he didn't tell the press that she took it. Somehow, he loves her. And he forgives her. See? He's under her spell. This guy, Paul, I believe is her next target. The only thing you can do is break them up before Paul gave her his bank account number or something like most couples do or if she figured it out herself before it'll be impossible to get Vince's money back. The Levesque's have high security standards. So does Veruca. I tried to get into their email account and failed. I cant even find or guess his account pin number. They're protected. Just like yours and Vince but like I said, there's one mission. He is your mission. If Vince really want you to get the money…" She trailed, Stephanie inched closer to hear her better, "…he keeps his password there," Trish pointed at the screen to Paul's wrist where a gold watch was strapped.

"He engraved his pin numbers on a watch?" Stephanie asked, puzzled. There is some logic to her question there.

"It's actually behind it. I'm not so sure of that. I found it on a paparazzi site. I don't think it's true but hey, at least Veruca doesn't know a thing cause if she does, she'll take his money and become a trillionaire if there is such thing. I can't find a lot about this guy. I'll call some friends of ours in Europe if they know anything." Trish stated doubtfully.

"Can't I just kill Veruca first?"

"No! Winter collection!" Trish reminded her. "Don't take the easy way out. Things will be complicated later on." She noted.

Stephanie snickered. Those words are very familiar to her especially during her teens where her Dad will race around his office trying to figure out how to make the business more successful, "You're starting to sound like Dad."

"Oh-no, I'm way smarter than Vince."


End file.
